Notting Hill
| website = http://www.nhehs.gdst.net | website_name = www.nhehs.gdst.net }} Notting Hill and Ealing High School is an independent school for girls aged 4 – 18, located in West Ealing, a suburb of London. Founded in 1873, it is one of the 26 schools that make up the Girls' Day School Trust. It has a Junior Department of some 310 girls (ages 4–11) and a Senior Department of some 570 girls (ages 11–18). History Since being founded in 1873, the school has changed both its location and its name. When the Girls' Day School Trust was formed in 1872, it established its first two schools in West London. In January 1873, the Trust opened Chelsea High School (later Kensington and Chelsea) to serve the area immediately to the west of the centre of the city and nine months later, Notting Hill High School which was to serve families in the area to the north of Hyde Park. A former pupil's recollections, half a century on, included this: :"Notting Hill High School was run by a trust on progressive lines. It was a far step removed from the almost second-rate status that most girls' schools had at the time. We were proud of this, and in areas such as arts and physical education we earned quite a reputation. Diana and Sarah Churchill and Sonia Hambourg (the renowned pianist Mark Hambourg's daughter) were among some of the well-known families who sent their daughters to Notting Hill, ... , pp 34f" The school originally occupied premises in Norland Square but eventually outgrew these and moved to Ealing in 1931 and became known as Notting Hill and Ealing High School for Girls. Following the Education Act 1944 it became a direct grant grammar school in 1946. When the direct grant scheme was abolished in 1976, it became an independent school . Buildings The site of the school included one of the large houses common to this part of Ealing. The house was converted to form the centre of the new school - entrance hall, headmistress's study, library and some classrooms. Over the past seventy years remodelling has transformed the interior but there are still features of the original hall and rooms and the entrance steps remain the same as in 1931. Later additions to the site include further classrooms, a science block, hall and gymnasium and most recently (2003) a music recital hall and associated music facilities and an indoor swimming pool. In 2010, the new Sixth Form Centre opened and in summer 2011 a new building project began to provide a large sports hall, school hall and new drama facilities. Present day The school numbers 878 girls in 2012/13. Entry to the school is by interview or examination normally at ages 4+, 7+, 11+ or 16+ The school has a strong academic tradition. In 2012, 86% of grades at GCSE were A* or A. At A Level 75% of A level grades were A*, A and 94% were A* to B. In 2011 the Junior School was placed in the top 5 among UK preparatory schools in the Sunday Times Parent Power Survey. Former pupils keep in touch with each other through the Old Girls’ Association. School fees, scholarships and bursaries In 2012/13 fees are £3,634 per term (Junior School) and £4,668 per term (Senior School). Bursaries and scholarships are awarded at 11+ and 16+ on the basis of scholastic merit or economic need. Notable former pupils * Angellica Bell (b. 1976), television presenter * Heather Campbell (1911-2004), secret granddaughter of the 3rd Earl Cawdor and of John Blundell Maple (1845-1903), the furniture millionaire * Dame Harriette Chick (1875-1977), protein scientist and nutritionist * Astra Desmond (1893-1973), contralto * Olivia Hallinan, actress * Bettany Hughes (b. 1968), historian * Konnie Huq (b. 1975), television presenter * Rosalind Pitt-Rivers FRS (1907-1990), biochemist * Clara Rackham (1875–1966) *Dame Angela Rumbold (1932-2010), former Member of Parliament and Government Minister *Abi Fry (1993-2000), violinist with British Sea Power *Pippa Evans (1993-2000), comedian References External links *School Website *Profile on the ISC website *Profile on the GDST website *Profile at MyDaughter Category:Notting Hill & Ealing High School Category:Educational institutions established in 1873 Category:Independent schools in Ealing Category:Independent girls' schools in London Category:Schools of the Girls' Day School Trust Category:Member schools of the Girls' Schools Association Category:1873 establishments in England